I'd Lie
by la Pianissima
Summary: Mammon was about to tell his feelings for Bel, but Bel fell ill. Now, Fran was asked to accompany Mammon in his mission. The Arcobaleno and the frog had an interesting conversation. Suck at summaries :P Read it if you want to. Happy Birthday Mammon/Viper!


July 1, 2012.

Konnichiwa minna! Happy Birthday to Viper/Mammon! (but his birthday is tomorrow, July 2)

I dedicate this fic to him :3

/gomen! It's been a long time since I updated! Safe and Sound Chapter 3 is almost finish and I'm only starting on Storm Clouds II Chapter 2 last night (June 30). I'm really sorry but I've been very busy these days./

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of its awesome characters.

* * *

**I'd Lie**

Mammon and Fran were silently walking towards the Varia base. The two haven't talked to each other since the start of their mission. And now, their mission has ended. Fran was twiddling his fingers and Mammon was mumbling words no one could hear except himself.

Originally, it was a mission for Bel and Mammon but the former came down with a fever and was unable to join the latter. The silverette forced Fran to go in place of Bel. At first, Fran didn't want to but when Bel teased him, saying, "Froggie's afraid of Mammon since he's a lot stronger than he is. Ushishishi." Fran then decided to join Mammon because he wants to prove to the self-proclaimed prince that he's not afraid and he's equally strong as the once-a-baby-now-an-adult Arcobaleno. If he wasn't as powerful as him, then the Varia wouldn't recruit him, right? Fran thought.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

_[Mammon's POV]_

What the hell Squalo? I would gladly take the mission solo. Tcch. Bringing my replacement with me is an insult! Why is **he** still here? Isn't my sole presence enough to make him go away? Clearly the Varia doesn't need two illusionists.

And that Bel too. How could he get sick at a time like this?

_A time like what?_

Stop it Viper. You're over reacting. Take a deep long breath.

Breathe in.

Out.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

Why am I like this? How can someone like me be feeling this way? I admit, I am jealous, but my feelings are taking this to a whole new level. I can't control my inner self anymore. And I call myself a psychic, what a laugh.

It's not my fault Bel and I had a _special_ bond with each other. It's not my fault Bel kept on holding me when I was still in my baby form. It's not my fault his constant irritating proclamation of his love for me made me deny my feelings for him. It's NOT MY FAULT I died and left Bel all alone. It's not my fault Bel fell in love with Fran. It's not my fault he and I were hurt when we met again. But it WAS MY FAULT to fall in love with him. And it was my fault I never confessed.

I was planning on confessing to him on this mission. I was so prepared. But when he said he had fallen ill, I was both disappointed and relieve. I thought that maybe I could use this as a time to think over my plan again and reflect on my actions. But I couldn't. That damn shark just had to compel Fran to accompany me, and my mind couldn't be at peace. I was an esper and can read everything Fran thought all throughout our mission. And it hurts me. Through Fran, I saw every memory he had with Bel during my absence.

Though he was a pain in the ass, psychologically speaking, the more you hate, the more you love.

"A~no, Mammon-sen…pai…?" The teal head croaked my name. I snapped back to reality . I didn't notice it was raining already.

"What is it?" I asked, avoiding eye contact.

"Won't you get out of the rain? You might catch cold." He made an illusionary waiting shed and he sat, patting the space beside him to gesture me to sit down. His monotonous voice made me want to ignore him and continue walking. The base was only a kilometer away. But the rain reminded me of Squalo. I decided to wait until the rain stops.

"Ne, senpai, you were partnered with Bel-senpai before right?" I shot a glance at him. Despite the gloomy atmosphere, the frog displayed a bouncy façade. His normal deadpanned self is gone and his thin-line lips were smiling as if he was super happy.

_As if he was deeply in love._

"Bel and I were partners. But that was a long time ago." I lifted my head to the grey sky, thinking of those times he and Bel were together.

"What was Bel-senpai like?"

I snorted. Obviously, if you love someone, you want to know every single information you can get your hands on, even the dirtiest secret. Fran's question made me recall of memories that haunted me night and day. And when my heart takes over my mind, there's no stopping the words that would come out.

"Bel was the same shitty, spoiled prince we know today. He and I were always together on group missions and he would never let go of me unless I told him so. When he asks me a favor, I would always ask a price in return and he would always pay in full. He never had any debts to me nor did he never make it on my 'To-Kill List'. Though we can't see his eyes, I know that they are a pair of orbs that'll irk you when you miss them. Under his maniacal grin is a person who commits mistakes, no matter how much of a genius he is. I would always see his flaws and made fun out of them. But he never did stop me at my criticisms. He would never hurt me in a playful way. No, he's not that type of person when he's with me. He would just laugh with me and hold me in between his crossed hands…" My voice faded and I couldn't finish my sentence. Fran's jolliness faded as well.

The next thing I know, tears were flowing out of my eyes and I quickly wiped them away. The rain has stopped and I stood, hoping that Fran will overlook my feministic action.

"Let's go Fran." I walked out of the shed and into the pale sunlight. The path was now muddy and I started to saunter. I avoided looking at Fran, who was quiet now.

"Mammon, are you in love with Bel-senpai?"

Even if I couldn't see his face, I can feel hurt and anguish in his voice. I stood frozen in my tracks, not knowing what to answer.

What if I said "Yes, I love him."? What then? "What if I said "No."? Would that change the fact that Bel and Fran are in love with each other? Would that help lessen the pain I'm feeling? Would an answer change anything?

"No. — Now, hurry up. The Boss and the others are waiting for us." I lied. I still love him, so much it hurts. It hurts to see him with Fran and not me. The others know that too. But I have to let go of the past and respect the present to live for the future. Bel's not with me anymore and I'm still alive. That what counts. Fran blinked at me and I started walking again.

/

_One day, I'll tell him how I feel._

_Even though it's surreal._

_Even if I'm already old._

_Even if the nights are cold._

_Because secrets won't last forever; hence,_

_One day, I'll say, "I love you, my prince."_

/

* * *

**END**. Thank you so much for reading!

Buon Compleanno Viper!

Review please =)


End file.
